


Almost perfect

by elenilote



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all perfect in the Cerberus-modified body, not any more. But it's pretty darn close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost perfect

_Do all the spectres look this good under all that armour_ , I tease and he laughs, that bright, clear laugh of his that is startling in its rarity.

 _Well, there is another…I hear he’s pretty fit as well,_ he replies with a voice that gives me goosebumps with every word.

Not everything is perfect in the new, Cerberus-modified body, not any more. There are new scars on it, like the one right there on his hip that he never talks about. _It was a long time ago, Kaidan - it matters no longer._

 __But to me it symbolizes all the years we wasted, never acknowledging what was right in front of us all along. And now, it may be too late.

_Promise you’ll tell me about it, Shepard - one day when all this is over?_


End file.
